


The Flash: Welcome To The Family

by DCPrime



Category: DCU (Comics), Flashpoint, New 52 - Fandom, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Family, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCPrime/pseuds/DCPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the DC PRIME Universe: There are a lot of speedsters out there, but there is only one...I mean four Flash's. And now they've come together, so the Flash is literally be everywhere at once. But can these heroes work as a team to defeat the likes of Grodd & The Rouges. Or will we see how dysfunctional the Flash Family really is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

_**  
Flash #1** _

_**Welcome To The Family**_

* * *

**_Keystone City - 1985_  **

In a warehouse deep in the slums of Keystone City, the notorious mob boss Sieur Satan and his gang are holding Joan Williams the daughter of the famous scientist Arthur Williams for ransom. She is chained up and is suspended above the mobsters. She attempts to wiggle out of the chains but to know avail. She's trapped and can't do anything about it.

One of the mobsters points at her and whispers something in the ear of one of his partners. They both laugh and give Joan a sinister smile. Instantly she begins to panic, afraid of what they have planned.

Sieur: You better hope your father brings the money or your going to wish that we killed you

One of the mobsters walks up Joan's suspended body, and begins to slowly caress her legs.

Mobster, with a sinister grin: Oh you don’t want to know what I’m going to do with you

???: Now that’s not how you talk to a young lady

Mobster: Huh?

The mobsters turn around, and see Jay Garrick the Flash bravely standing before them. He has a smile on his face, but theirs no confidence behind it. A nervous bead of sweat goes down his for head, and he hopes they don't notice. This being his first attempt at utilizing his powers for something like this, Jay is obviously terrified.

Mobster: Who the hell are you?

Jay, thinking: Who am I? My name? I can’t tell them my real name! Granted they’ve already seen my face but…

Sieur: Shoot ‘em!

Jay, snapping out of his thoughts: Wait what!

The mobster’s raise the their guns at the hero, and begin to send out a barrage of bullets in his direction. 

Jay: Crap

Without even thinking about it Jay begins to dodge every one of the bullets, even grabbing some with his bare hands. The mobsters stop their fire once they realize that their bullet have no effect. They stare at him with disbelief, unable to comprehend what they had just saw. Even Joan the woman Jay is trying to save is shocked and a little terrified. 

Sieur, shocked: What the hell are you?!

Jay looks down at his attempting to form an answer, but honestly he’s not sure what to say. But Then it hits.

Jay looks up, smiles at them, and says: The Flash

* * *

**_Central City - 2012_  **

Barry Allen is working hard in the Central City crime lab. It's dark, there is a raging storm out side, and the young forensic scientist is alone. Everyone had gone home to their beds, but Barry cant do that. A teenage boy had been accused of killing his own mother, but Barry knew that he was innocent. The only problem is that he couldn’t proof it. All the evidence pointed at this young boy, but Barry couldn’t believe that he killed his mother. 

Barry: Ugh...Maybe it's just wishful thinking...It's not like something like this hasn't happen before. With all these maniacs running around it's possible that his kid did it...but...

As Barry get’s distracted by his own thoughts a gust window causes the window of the crime lab to fling open.

Barry, getting up: Uhg...Again?

Barry walks up to the window to shut it. As he get's ready to close it a bolt of lighting shoots out from the skies. The bolt manages to make it’s way through the window, and hit Barry right in the chest. This sends Barry back into a rack chemicals, causing all the vats to fall and spill all over him.

Barry: Oh god! oh god!

Barry frantically get’s up, and makes his way to an emergency shower. He pools the large lever, and is showered with water. The water is cold, and freezes Barry down to the bone. 

He remains their till the water runs out. 

Barry, stepping out: Should I go to the doctors? I mean I feel perfectly fine. (Beat) No Barry! Your professional of course you have to!

Barry grabs his coat, and treks his soaking body to the door. As he’s walking he glances out the window. At first he doesn’t notice anything, but then he does a double take. Unsure of he sees, Barry walks up to the window, and takes a better look. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion. Every man, woman, child, car, animal, and more looks as if they had stepped inside a matrix movie. Barry scratches his eye’s thinking maybe that the chemicals are messing with them. He takes one more look, and still the same.

Barry: Ooh no…This isn’t good

* * *

**_Central City - 9 months later_  **

As usual the streets of Central City are busy. Adults going to work, kids going home from school, and on cue the two fastest men Jay Garrick and Barry Allen are on a high speed chase after The Trickster.

Barry: Give up Trickster we both know we're just going to catch you…again

Trickster: Don't be so cocky Flash! This time I got a little trick under my sleeve

Jay, jokingly: Didn't he say that last week?

The Trickster get’s furies at Jay’s comment because he knows it’s true. But he’s determined to make it out of this one. He looks over at his side view mirror, and sees that the two Flash’s are gaining on him. He then press's a button on his steering wheel, and his car gets a sudden boost of speed.

To his and the Flash’s surprise the boost sends him soaring farther then any device he’s used before. The two Flash’s make a sudden stop, with dumb founded looks on their faces. The Trickster sees this threw his mirror, and it creates a large grin on his face.

Trickster: Seeya suckers! HAHAHAHAHA! Ain't gonna catch me this time!

Jay smiles and turns around to a figure walking to the two Flash's.

Jay: Your turn kid! Show ‘em what ya got

???: Ok hopefully I wont disappoint…

Jay: Don’t worry it’s just the Trickster…Easy fish to fry

???: You’re right

The figure takes a step, and instantly rockets past the two Flash's.

Jay: Wow he’s fast

Barry: Not faster than us

Jay: Of course

Trickster: Hahaha! Tahiti here I come!

???: Sorry not today

Trickster: What?

The Trickster turns his head, and out his car window he sees running aside his car is Wally West the Kid Flash. 

Trickster: Wait! what?

The Trickster is obviously shocked. Sense he started this life of crime he’s had to till deal with two of the fastest men alive, but Wally West has shown him that just when he thought he was getting comfortable he would now have to face…

Trickster: Three! Theirs three Flash’s now!?

Wally: They call me Kid Flash! But yeah theirs three of us now.

Trickster: Doesn’t matter! I’ll still get away!

The Trickster press the button on the steering, but this time nothing happens.

Trickster: What?!

The Trickster press the button again, but nothing happens. He begins to continuously press the button, but in the end it’s the same result.

Trickster: What the hells going on?!

Wally: Oh! Are you looking for this?

The Trickster turns to Wally, and sees that he’s holding the very device that gave his car the extra boost. 

The Trickster: How’d you---

Wally: Get this thing? Dude I run at the speed of light…I can do a lot of things. Like this!

Trickster: Wha???

Wally then begins to use his super speed to dismantle the Trickster’s car, piece by piece. Within seconds there is nothing but his seat and steering wheel left.

Trickster: GOD DAMN IT!! 

Wally: Come on dude did you seriously think that you could escape from someone who runs at the speed of light? I mean you go through this a lot…

Trickster, frustrated: Shut up! Just take me to jail already!

Wally turns around to the sight of Jay and Barry running to him.

Wally: So how’d I do?

Jay: You did good for your first time

Barry: Yeah but Kid Flash? 

Wally: What? I thought it had a nice ring to it…

Trickster, under his breath: Well it’s dumb

Wally: Say’s the person with unimaginative name like Trickster

* * *

**_Keystone City - end of 2013_  **

As the good people of Keystone City go by their business, a blur of Speed force energy goes zooming past them. Seeing this many times before they all think that it’s one of the three Flash’s patrolling the city. But they’re wrong, it's not of the heroes. The energy is coming from Bart Allen, straight from the future, and ready to explore the present. 

Bart: Oh my god! It worked! The time machine really worked! (Beat) But what now?

Not knowing where to go Bart moves through every corner of the city with excitement. He even takes some items off of people along the way, obviously forgetting about the concept of stealing. Bart then stops at an ally to look he’s newly stolen treasures.

Bart, holding an iPhone up to his face: Wow…Look at this antic. I wonder how it works. 

Bart begins to play around with phone, but stops when he hears his stomach growl loudly. 

Bart: God I'm hungry…Nate did say that time traveling would take a lot out of me…

Bart begins to run around looking for something to eat. He spots a hot dog vender, and heads over to him. The vender has just finished making a hot dog, and Bart get’s ready to snatch it from the man. He stretches his arm out, but before he can get any closer to the vender Bart is pulled back by a hand on his shoulder. 

Bart, turning around: What the hell---Oh god

Bart’s mind goes blank at the sight of all three Flash’s standing in front of him. He’s attempting to form words, but can’t think of anything to say.

Bart: I--well--uhm…

Jay: Now calm down son

Barry: How about I buy you one, and then you can explain everything…Sounds good with you?

Bart: Ye---Yeah

Barry: Ok good

* * *

**_Central City – Present Day, July 2014_**

All four Flash’s are sitting at a table in a small dinner. Jay, Wally, and Bart are all look confused by what Barry had just told them.

Wally: The Flash Family?

Barry: That's just the tentative name

Bart: So sense we all use the name Flash you want us to stay connected and work as a team?

Barry: Yeah…I saw how Batman did this with the heroes in Gotham, and some around the world. So I figured we should try it.

Bart: But we do that already

Barry: Yes...but I'm suggesting we be more organized. In constant communication with each other...

Jay: We'll be like a well oiled machine

Barry: Exactly! Plus we're not the only people who have control over the speed force, and we wont be the last. So this could be the start of something bigger…Sooner or later we can get people like Max Mercury or Jesse Quick in this too. 

Wally: We’d be the like the Green lanterns…A ‘Flash Corps’

Barry: Haha! Yeah but I don't think we'll be nearly as big as the Green Lantern corps…

Unknown Location – Some Time In The Future

Bart Allen is walking through dark corridor. He is now a grown adult and all banged up from what could only assume to be from decades of experience. He reaches a metal door at the end of the corridor. Bart put’s hand on a hand scanner and it slides open. Behind the door is a large crowd of people. Men, Woman, Boys, Girls, and even alien, but they all have something in common. The legendary Flash insignia some where on their body.

Bart walks out of the corridor, and the crowd quits. Bart stares at them, and they stare back. He then stares past them all, and looks at three statues. On the left is a bronze statue of Wally West, on the right is a golden statue of Jay Garrick, and in the center is a silver statue of Barry Allen. Bart smiles at the statues.

Bart, thinking: Wouldn’t get as big as the Green Lantern corps…Barry if only you could see this…

Bart’s focus goes back at the crowd, and his smile disappears. 

Bart: Welcome to the Flash Family...

* * *

**TBC in Issue 2: Home & Savior Part 1**


	2. "Welcome to Gorilla City!" Part 1

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

**Central City, The Allen's House; Monday:**

The sunrise shined through the windows into the bedroom where Barry Allen, also known as the Flash, and his wife Iris West-Allen inhabit. Barry woke up, and he turned to the other side of the bed to see a overly cheerful Iris staring straight into his eyes.

"Mmm….Good morning, Iris," a still drowsy Barry said. "You're still here?" Iris nodded.

"Why's that?" Barry asked. "I would've thought you'd be off to work by now." This was especially surprising to Barry. Iris usually woke up early enough to get to her work before anyone else could.

"I would've," Iris responded, "But while I was in the bathroom getting myself ready, I figured something out. Something  **wonderful,** Barry."

"We won the lottery?!" he said sarcastically. Iris couldn't help but laugh at Barry's joke.

"I wish…" Iris joked. "But no. It's not the lottery. It's something  **much** better than that."

"Honey, I don't know how you could get any better than winning the lottery."

"Oh, believe me, I think it can."

"Well, are you going to say what the big news is?"

Iris figured he might as well show him. She held up a pregnancy test, with the results showing a green plus sign. Barry looks at the results, rubs his eyes and looks at it again. Barry was speechless.

"Is that what I think it means?" Barry asked.

"Yes, Barry," Iris answered. "You're going to be a father!"

Barry's mouth was wide open, and his eyes were frozen staring at the pregnancy tests results. Iris was a bit worried from this reaction. But she didn't expect to see Barry's response. "YES!" he yelled out. He jumped right out of his bed in excitement. He speeds over to Iris and starts dancing with her, but too fast enough for her to catch up.

"Whoa! Slow down, Barry!" said Iris. "You're taking this news better than I thought you would."

"Are you  **kidding** me?!" said Barry. "I mean, this is fantastic!"

"I'm glad you're excited, and I am too," Iris brings her arms around Barry's shoulders. "We're going to be  **parents,**  Barry!"

* * *

**Keystone City; The West's House:**

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

The alarm clock had been going off for about five minutes, as our 15 year old Wally Allen smacked his arm onto the alarm clock which stops the alarm from continuing. Wally rises up from his bed and stretches his arms and releases a large yawn.

"Ugh…  **Monday…"**

Downstairs in the Kitchen, Rudy and Mary West, Wally's parents are already up. Rudy is sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast, wearing a simple polo shirt and pants, while Mary was at the stove cooking Wally's breakfast for him when he would finally get up from bed. A still drowsy Wally enters into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Wally," greeted Wally's Mom as her son entered into the kitchen.

"Morning, son," his dad also responded.

"Ah… morning, Mom. Dad," Wally yawned.

"Here's your breakfast, Wally," Mary said, and she hands him a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Thanks, mom," said Wally, and he began to dig into his breakfast. The phone ranged, and Mary walked over towards the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" asked Mary into the Phone. "Hi, Iris! How are you?"

"So, what's going on at school, today?" asked Rudy.

"Oh, the usual stuff," Wally answered. "English this, Math that, run that many miles in 10 minutes. You know how it goes."

"What about your grades? How are those right now?"

"Last time I checked, I was passing all of my classes."

"And when was the last time you checked your grades?"

"Um… I think it was a month ago?"

"Wally…" Rudy said sternly.

"Alright, alright, I'll check to see if I'm good in my classes. Don't worry."

"Good."

"You're  **what?!"** Mary blurted out. **"** Oh, that's wonderful!"

Rudy turned around from his chair to stare at his wife. "What is it, Mary?" he asked.

"Your sister is pregnant!" Mary said.

"Pregnant?" Wally asked. "You mean, I'm getting a cousin?"

"That's great news!" Rudy said. "Let me talk to her." Mary hands her husband the phone. Wally looks down at his watch to notice that it was 7:25. His school started it's day at 7:30. Wally quickly ate the rest of his breakfast in haste. Once he was finished with his breakfast, he grabbed his backpack and was just about to head out of the door before he looked back at his parents. "Gotta go! Love you both!" And just like that, Wally bolted out of the house.

Wally wasn't as fast as the other speedsters, but he was still fast enough to arrive near the front doors of his school in 15 seconds flat. The Keystone High School was large, with over four floors, including a basement, and covered about half a block.

The size of the school is to accommodate the fact that it's the only high school in the city. To make sure no one caught him speeding into the school, he stopped himself about a block away from the school, and walked the rest of the block to his school.

When he arrived at the front entrance, he heard the voices of his two best friends; Peter Jaspin and Linda Parks, who noticed Wally entering into the school behind him. Peter had messy dirty blond hair, and was dressed in a loose t-shirt and jeans, while Linda was more well dressed, with wavy black hair, and wore a button up shirt and a patterned skirt.

Wally always had a massive crush on Linda, and the sight of the typical Linda that he's use to seeing always reminds him why he even had a crush on her in the first place.

"Hey, Wally!" his friend Peter called out. "How you doing?"

"Great, as always," Wally responded with.

"What did you do over the weekend?" Linda asked.

"A  **whole** lot of sleeping," answered Wally. "But, I did get some news from my Aunt this morning. She's pregnant."

"Really? Oh, tell her I said congratulations!" said Linda.

"I will, if I remember that is."

"Did you study for the test in Mr. Weisman's class?" Peter asked.

There was a long pause after that question. Wally had to try to process what Peter had just told him. " _Crap!"_ he thought.  _"Was there really a test today, and I didn't_ _ **study**_ _for it?"_ "There was a test?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. He said it was gonna be today, remember?"

"Uh… yeah! I sure did!" Wally said, clearly lying through his thick teeth. "I wouldn't forget about anything like that. Nope. Not at all…"

"... You didn't study for the test, did you?" said Linda.

"Nope," Wally said ashamedly.

"Ugh, Wally," said an aggravated Linda.

"Hey, hey! It's no biggie, really. I can probably get my way through the test. It's not like I'm failing his class or anything…"

* * *

**Streets of Central City:**

Bart Allen was suppose to be at school today. Ever since he traveled to present time, Barry and Iris took him in as a member of their family. Bart didn't feel like he was obligated to go to school, because he was from a different time period. All the facts they'd be telling him, he already knew, plus important history dates that hasn't even happened yet.

He figured why bother. Instead of going to school, he thought he would travel around the streets of Central City, to learn more about modern day society front and center, and not by sitting down in a classroom with a teacher who probably didn't care for their job enough to give a damn. It was certainly better than learning about algebra. Besides, Bart hated being confined. He was always on the go, never wanting to stop moving.

Bart was a bit shocked to see so many similarities to present day Central City and the future Central City. There were well known buildings and monuments that were still in place in his time. Not to mention that there were still "good parts" and "bad parts" of Central City. Right now, Barry was in the bad part. Homeless people sleeping on the sidewalks, really shady people with black jackets, and thugs wandering around with their pants below their waste.

And then there was Bart, wearing a simple jacket and hat, with a backpack and dark grey pants. Most people were peculiar about the presents of some young teenager roaming around these parts of town, thinking that he should be in school, getting some education. But to Bart Allen, Impulse and speedster from the future, this was his education.

Bart walked passed an alleyway, when he noticed three teenagers, two guys and one girl, wearing hoodies. There were bags on the ground besides the three teens, full of cans for different types of graffiti. Bart's curiosity made him enter into the alleyway to confront those three teens.

"What'cha guys doing?" Bart intruded on the three teens work. The three teens looked over at Bart feeling hesitant at his appearance, fearing that he might get them in trouble.

"Uh… nothing?" The girl full of lip and nose piercings spoke out. "This has none of your business, kid. Maybe you should get lost."

"But I wanna know what you're doing," Bart persisted. "Wow, cool art you've made there."

"You… you think so?" the Girl said.

"Definitely. What do you use to make that art with?" asked Bart.

There was a long pause. The girl just stared at Bart in disbelief. How is this kind not aware about graffiti? Was he raised under a rock? To her, and to her friends, that's where he just came from. "You've never heard of graffiti before, kid?" she finally spat out.

"No… I lived a sheltered life." Figured, she though. The girl was right on the mark with that.

"Aw, man," one of the boys spoke out. "That must've been real hard on you, kid."

"Eh, you get use to it," Bart simply answered. "Can I try this  **graffiti**  stuff out?"

"Sure," the girl said. She hands Bart a can of graffiti to him. Bart walks up towards the wall and begins to spray the graffiti onto the wall. As he learns more about the graffiti, he starts to paint faster, with his super speed. The final result was of a picture of a incredibly detailed drawing: Bart RULES! The three kids were amazed by Bart's speed and abilities.

"Holy crap!" said the other boy, with his mouth wide open from what he saw what Bart did. "You got yourself some speed!"

"This stuff is  **so** freaking crash!" Bart yelled out in excitement.

"Crash?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, It means good, or awesome," Bart explained.

"Crash, eh?" one of the boys said. "I like it. Sounds new and hip."

"I'm Bart, by the way, if you couldn't tell by the thing behind me."

"I'm Keighley," she told him. "And this is Josh and Carmine. You know what? Why don't you come with us and we can do some more graffiti stuff around the city?"

"Now  **that** would be totally crash!"

Keystone City; Nursing Home:

A small moving truck pulled over and parked right outside of a nursing home. Behind the truck was an old brown car that parked behind the truck. Jay Garrick, the original Flash, and his wife Joan exited out of the car. A staff from the Nursing Home came out and approached them.

"Hello there," the staff member said. She stuck her hand out for the two to shake.

"My name is Jennifer, and welcome to the Rooker McCoy's Nursing Home here in Keystone. Are you from around here?"

"Yeah, we lived in Keystone City for years now," answered Jay.

"Well, I see you've got your moving truck here," said Jennifer. "I'll get some more of our nurses to help you bring in your things. Come with me, I'll take you to your room." Jay and Joan followed Jennifer into the Nursing Home lobby.

After a few glimpse of the lobby, she brought the two to show them their new home. It looked like any other nursing home, with dull light colors covering the top have of most rooms, with the bottom half being colored in a darker color, with a fancy designed wood carving separating the light and dark colors all throughout the nursing home. To Joan, it felt like home, but to Jay, it was the exact opposite.

An elevator ride three stories up later, Jennifer brought Jay and Joan to their room. It was very spacey, with two beds already set up, with the rest up for the two's belongings.

"Well, here you are," said Jennifer. "This'll be where you'll be staying. Our staff should be coming up with your stuff right now. I'll be back shortly." Jennifer left. Joan walked over towards one of the beds and sits on it, touching her hand on the rough blankets. "It's a nice place," commented Joan. "Makes it feel very homey."

"It doesn't feel like home to me," said Jay. "I feel like I'm in prison."

"Oh, stop it," Joan said. "It may not be home, but it's comfortable." She looked up at Jay with a barren face on him. "Jay, I know you're worried about me, about my Alzheimer's, and I appreciate that. We're going to get through this, Jay."

"I know, I know," said Jay. "It's just… you have  **Alzheimer's.** There's no way to try to get rid of it, you have it for the rest of your days. I… I'm just afraid of the day that you'll forget about me, about whom I am and what I do."

"I understand. Then let us enjoy the rest of our days here… together…"

Central City Police Department:

Barry Allen was sitting at his desk with a big huge grin on his face, working through data analysis, when a fellow worker of his, Patty Spivot, a female around Barry's age with a pixie cut hair and glasses and Barry's assistant in the lab peaked into Barry's work area.

"Morning, Barry," greeted Patty.

Barry looked up to Patty. "Morning, Pat," Barry responded back with.

"Why the large grin?" Patty asked.

"Big news, Pat. I'm going to be a  **father.** "

"Oh, that's great!" Patty said. "Have you said told the others about it?"

"Not yet. I needed to get this work done, before the Chief rides my butt about it."

"Well, most of us are about to watch a special press conference being held outside of Central City."

"Really?" Barry asked, as he got up from his desk and proceeded out of his work place with Patty. "What for?"

"You know that place that they've been building a few dozen miles outside of Central City?"

"Yeah, isn't that just some large  _Disneyworld_ like park?"

"Well, apparently it's a  **city."**

"A city? Wouldn't have they said something about it?"

"Apparently it's been kept in secrecy for all this time."

"Hm... That's odd." Barry and Patty them joined in with the small group of their co-workers and friends, including intern Kristen Kramer, Crime Lab Director David Singh, Forensic DNA specialist James Forrest, and Captain Frye. James turned around to see Barry and Patty joining in.

"Hey, Barry!" said James, "How you doing?" The rest of Barry's friends turned around to greet him as well.

"I'm fine, and I've got great news too." Barry was about to talk, but was cut short when Captain Frye hushed them all and told them to pay attention to the television screen. The Press Conference was starting…

_On the screen, a podium was set up, in front of a large gate; behind it was a large city like location. There was a large crowd full of anxious reporters wanting to get into the announcement of a secret city not revealed to have been in construction. The Channel 8 WJBO logo appears in flashy red and white colors, which then transitions to a shot of Iris West-Allen there at the scene for the Press Conference._

" _Good afternoon, Central City," Iris said to her viewers. "I'm Iris West-Allen reporting to you live outside miles away from Central City, where a surprise Press Conference was announced today by a spokesperson for the founder of this mysterious city. The press conference is about to start any minute now, so stay tuned. Am I able to say something, Jake? Alright, then, well I have a very special announcement; my husband and I are expecting a child."_

As soon as she says that, the rest of the staff stared back at Barry to give him a lot of compliments for the news given from his wife through the television. Someone pointed back at the television to see that the Press Conference has begun.

_Walking towards the Podium was a large gorilla, walking on just his feet and in a suit tailored to fit his size. He adjusts the microphone and begins to speak. "Greetings, ladies and gentlemen," said this large gorilla capable of speaking in coherent sentence._ "Oh, no,"  _Barry thought to himself._ "It's Grodd."

" _For those of you who might be surprised about who or_ _ **what**_ _I am, my name is Gorilla Grodd," he explained. "I am a part of a race of Gorillas experimented on in Africa, given high intelligence and many more powers given. After we were_ _gained_ _our freedom I wanted to give my own kind a new home; one where they could live and feel like human beings if they wanted to join with me. And so, I built this city. I am proud to announce to you this entire wonderful city..." two other Gorillas climbed onto the gate, and pulled off a drape which covered the top of the gate, revealing the sign 'Gorilla City' in black and grey colorings._

" _Welcome, to Gorilla City!"_

* * *

**To be continued in The Flash Issue 3!**


	3. Welcome to Gorilla City Part 2!

 

**Rail yard in Central City; Evening:**

Countless carrier trains and Oil trains are stored here in the Railway center in Central City, like any other railway location. There was nothing else special about it, as it was your average railway station; full of empty trains that were  _covered_ in graffiti left behind by other troublemakers. And low and behold, troublemakers came.

Bart, Josh, Carmine and Keighley snuck past the gates into the station, with graffiti in their hands, ready to vandalize public property with their art. To keep out anyone from making an attempt to vandalize on the trains themselves, there were guards roaming around the station, to catch anyone who entered. The four of them stopped to take a glimpse of their surroundings.

"Alright, this is what we're gonna do, Bart; we're gonna spray this graffiti on the newer trains that have arrived here," Carmine explained. "There's gonna be guys roaming around the place making sure no one's doing this stuff, so you've got to be really quiet about this."

"But here's the deal, Bart," Josh interrupted. "With your speed, you and Keighley will be doing the graffiti painting. We on the other hand, are going to help distract the guards away from you. We don't want  **anyone** to know that we're here."

"Sounds fair," Bart agreed. "Alright, you ready, Keighley?"

"Ready, Bart," Keighley said.

"Alright, let's do this," Carmine said. Keighley and Bart both ran over to a brand new white oil tank train, as the two of them began to spray the graffiti on the train. Keighley rushed to make some sort of symbol, while Bart had already completed one graffiti painting on one of the trains. Carmine and Josh went on lookout, hiding behind or under the trains. So far, no one was around to see them enact their shenanigans. While Keighley was in the middle of making a symbol, Bart's head popped up from the train to her right side. "Got anymore cans?" Bart requested.

"What do you mean?" asked Keighley. "You… you've used up all the graffiti cans up  **already**?"

"Yeah," Bart responded nonchalantly. "I've already spray painted **twenty**  other trains."

" **What?** " Keighley said. "That's crazy!"

"I know, right? This is so much fun!"

"Guys," Carmine whispered, "Plenty of guys are coming over here."

"Uh oh," Bart muttered. "We gotta get out of here."

"Right on that," said Josh. Both he and Carmine got out under the train, and all four of them bolted off, but they were caught running. "Hey, you!" one of the train workers called out. "Stop them!" They all chased after to the kids.

From the kids perspective, they were at a home run. Josh and Carmine both sprinted past the front gates. Keightley looked back however, seeing one of the bags drop behind her. She turned back to try to retrieve the bag, but when she tried to run back out, one of the workers gripped her wrist. "We've got you now!" one of the workers proclaimed, "You're in  **big** trouble, young girl!"

"Let go of me!" cried Keighley.

"Not until we call the police and contact your parents," another worker said. Just then, a gush of windswept them all back. When they looked back, she was gone.

Bart sprinted far away from the train station, holding Keighley in his arms. He stopped near a very shady neighborhood, and he placed Keighley's feet onto the ground.

"Woah," she said. "That was... freaking  **crash!**  So, are you one of those speedsters like the Flash?"

"Correctomundo!" answered Bart. "I'm Impulse, just so you're wondering."

"Wow, that's awesome. That explains how you could paint so fast."

"Indeed. Hey, we should probably get back home."

"Yeah, my mother is gonna  **kill**  me if I'm not back soon. My house is actually not that far from here. You can walk me home, if you'd like."

"That'd be totally crash."

Keystone City; The West's House:

Wally West and Linda Parks were walking back to his home together. It was almost five o'clock, and the sun was just starting to set. Wally felt dissatisfied with himself, and Linda was looking at him with disappointment. "I can't believe I'm failing Mr. Weisman's class," Wally said upsettingly.

"I told you, you should've studied, Wally," told Linda. "And you should've been paying attention to your grades too."

"I know, I know. I've been… just not paying too much attention to it than I should've."

"But why, Wally?"

"Let's just say, I've been busy with my own stuff. Oh, man, dad's gonna  **kill** me when I tell him."

"I'm sure he'd understand."

"You don't know my dad at all, Linda. He's not a guy who's pleased to hear his son's failing English class."

"Then tell him the truth." The two approached the front door to Wally's house. He turned back at Linda. "I warned you," he said. He turned the doorknob and the two entered into the house. The house was overfull of the smell of pasta sauce and parmesan. Wally inhaled a deep breath of that wonderful smell escalating around the house. "Ah, there's nothing better but the fresh smell of parmesan."

"Is that you, Wally?" called Mary from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me!" Wally responded back. "Linda's over, too! She's going to get some of her books she left here!"

"That's fine! Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes!"

Wally brought Linda up to his bedroom, where she saw her books on Wally's cluttered desk. Linda and Wally went back down to the front doors, when they saw Rudy coming out from the basement. "Wally," he said to them. "You're home, also, hello Linda."

"Hi, Mr. West," Linda responded back. "Just came over to get my books."

"Cool. So, Wally, how was your  **test**  today? Did you check your  **grades** as well?"

"Yeah… uh, I got a D+ on my test. And it turns out; I'm  **failing** my English class…"

Wally and Linda could see the redness boiling in Rudy's face. He could slowly see Rudy's hand form into a fist. It seemed like any moment, Rudy was about to strike, but Linda stepped in. "I can vouch for him, Mr. West," she interfered. "We've been studying together for the past few months now, as usual. Sure, Wally can be a clueless  **idiot** sometimes-"

"Thanks, Linda-"

"- But he's been  **studying.** Trust me; I'll make sure he gets his grades up, Mr. West."

Rudy calmed down. He backed away from the two. "You better promise that," said Rudy. "We'll discuss more of this later, Wally." He trudged off into the kitchen. Wally looked back at Linda. "Wow," he muttered. "Thanks for defending me there, Linda."

"I couldn't  **bare**  see you almost get harassed by your dad. But he is right; you've gotta bring your grades up for it. Thank god I offered to be your tutor."

"I couldn't thank you enough, Linda," he blessed. "See ya tomorrow."

"Bye, Wally," she replied back, and she left the house. Wally smiled, watching as Linda walked home by herself. No matter what, she was always behind his back. If only Wally could get the courage to ask her out. "We need to talk," said Rudy.

And if only Wally could get the courage to confront his father. "If this is about my grades, I'm sorry," he said. "I'll focus on getting my grade back up in his class."

"Not good enough," stated Rudy.

"Then what  **is good** enough for you?" he countered. "It seems like everything I do now isn't  **good** enough for you. I have super speed! I've managed to fight off Aliens, Secret Societies and Gods before! Is  **that** not good enough for you?!"

"It isn't when you begin  **slacking**  off in school!"

"Guys, please," Mary interrupted, "Not now."

"And that's what I'm  **going** to be doing, Dad," declared Wally. "I'm going to get those grades up and do a better job in school. I  **promise."**

"Then here's your punishment until you  **do** get that grade up," threatened Rudy. " **No**  Kid Flash. Not until you get your grade to an A. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm sorry, Wally."

" **Apology** accepted."

The feud ended. Mary returned back into the kitchen to finish up dinner. Rudy followed in the kitchen as well. But Wally just stood there, enraged by his father. Some days he felt that with the powers he possessed, he could finally stand up to his Dad for all the misery he's given him throughout the years. But he always held back from doing it. For that's not what a man with powers like him would do. That's not something  _Barry_ would do…

* * *

**Keystone City; Nursing Home:**

It was dinner time in the Nursing Home. Jay and Joan found themselves entering in the cozy dining room of the building. There we're plenty of chairs and tables, with many senior citizens already there eating. Jay and Joan approached the lunch line, where they were both given bowls Chicken Noodle Soup, along with a piece of bread and butter, and for dessert, a small Apple Cinnamon cake.

After getting their food, they searched for a table to sit at, and hopefully make some new friends as well. They sat at a table which although wasn't connected to any other tables, there wasn't much of a marginal gap between their table and the one next to them. Sitting at the table next to them were two older gentlemen; one of them still had strands of white hair left, and wore large glasses, while the man sitting opposite of him had lesions all over his face.

"Hey there, new people!" the man with the large glasses greeted them with. "I saw you two coming in to the Nursing Home with your stuff today. I'm Gardner, and this guy right here is Harry."

"It's so good to meet you two, thank you for welcoming us here!" said Joan. "I'm Joan, and this gentleman here is my husband, Jay."

"Nice to meet you, Jay," Gardner said sticking his hand out to him. "Hope you guys enjoy the food. It's pretty good here. My favorite is their deli sandwiches. In fact, some of the food they have, they get at my  **grocery store**."

"You owned a grocery store?" Joan asked.

"Well, not anymore," Gardner explained. "My kids own it now; Fox's Shop Center."

"Really, now? That's where Jay and I usually went to get our food from."

"Well I'm glad to be talking to two loyal customers, then. So, how have you two been enjoying this place so far?"

"I think this place is wonderful," said Joan, "But my husband here is still getting use to it."

"Ah, he'll get use to it. I remember when I first came here, I  **hated** this place. But I warmed up to it, and now, I can't imagine myself anywhere else but here."

"You're fella Henry doesn't talk much," commented Jay.

"He can't really talk anymore unfortunately," stated Gardner. "He's lost his voice, all the cigarettes he's smoked. Had to remove his voice box. But he hears perfectly fine, right Harry?" Harry nodded. "See? He can at least still agree with me." Harry pointed to the TV screen, displaying the screen of the local news of the press conference made by Gorilla Grodd announcing Gorilla City.

The newscaster goes on explaining in full detail about the conference and this  _bizarre_ announcement. All of the senior citizens watched the screen, including Joan and Jay. Jay placed his spoon down and got up from his chair. "I'll be back, honey," he said to Joan.

Jay walked over to a mounted phone outside of the Dining Room, and immediately dialed up Barry's Allen's number. The phone rung until eventually someone picked up. "Hello?" asked Barry.

"Barry, it's me, Jay," he said to him.

"Hey, Jay," Barry said back. "How's the move into the Nursing Home?"

"Awful," Jay complained. "The wallpaper doesn't match with the rest of the colors of the place, it smells like applesauce and medicine, and some of the people here  **creep** me out."

"Sounds like you're having a  **great** time over there," quipped Barry.

"Yeah, yeah, keep joking.  **You** would be saying the same thing if you were here right now. Did you see the news? About  **Gorilla City**?"

"Of course," Barry answered. "My  **wife** was there at the surprise conference."

"So, Grodd's back, now in a suit and opened a secret city outside of Central City. Think he's plotting something?"

"No doubt about that. You think all of us should meet together? Like,  **now?** "

"Anything to get me out of this place," insisted Jay.

"Alright, I'll get Wally and Bart over here too," stated Barry. "Be here in five, maybe ten minutes you'd say?"

"Pfft. I can arrive there in  **less** time than that." Jay hung up. He returned into the Dining Room, and he gave Joan a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that all about?" Joan asked.

"Needed to talk to a friend. He asked me for his help. I'm gonna be going soon, Joan." Joan simply nodded, knowing where her husband was going. "Be back soon," she said. "And finish your dinner."

Jay looked down at his tray of food. He sat back down and quickly gobbled up his entire array of food up, at a steady pace (for Jay, at least). Gardner and Harry watched as he devoured everything off of his plates. Jay finished up, and he quickly walked off. Gardner and Harry looked over to Jay, then back at Joan. "Your husband sure can eat fast," he pointed out.

"My husband use to be in all the hot dog eating challenges," she assured. "And he's won  **all** of the challenges he's entered. It's stuck with him. Or… is it his high metabolism…"

Central City:

Bart Allen and Keighley reached to their destination; a trashy and dirty looking small condo home, with most of the paint chipped off and the screen door partially ruined.

"Well…" paused Keighley, "This is my home. Or as I like to call it,  **The Rut.** "

"Doesn't look too bad to me," commented Bart. "I use to live in something like this for a while."

"You did? Where did you use to live?"

"Uh… Brooklyn; then I moved with my... aunt and uncle," mislead Bart.

"So, what about your parents?" she asked.

Bart searched for an answer, not coming up with anything that would make the most logical sense. "It's  **complicated.**  I don't really like to talk about it."

"You're a rascal, just like I am; getting into trouble all the time, skipping school and such. Maybe that's why they sent you over here."

"Yeah… pretty much. What about your parents?"

"They're as messed up as I am. I've got a mother who ends up drinking to forget about her problems, and a father whose genius mind ended up in him going to jail."

"Gee, sorry about your dad."

"It's fine. Hey, we go to the same school, right?"

"You mean Central City High School?"

" **That's** the one. Well, I figured I might as well go tomorrow, so if you go, we should meet up. I think we have a few classes together now that I think about it."

"We do?"

"I think so. If we do, then I'll see you tomorrow definitely. If not, we should do this again."

"Yeah, it was kinda crash vandalizing stuff."

"That's why I do these sorta things; because it's so  **crash**. Well, Bart, stay safe getting back home. See you tomorrow."

"See ya, Keighley."

Keighley entered into her home. Bart looked at his phone to see a text sent by Barry, as a part of a group chat with all of the other Flashes. The text read; Emergency meeting. My house, pronto. Bart then bolted his way back towards Barry's.

* * *

**Central City; The Allen's Home:**

Bart's sped right into Barry's home, appearing on one of the chairs inside their living room. He also had an apple in his hand that he started chomping down on. Barry and Iris were sitting on the sofa together.

"Am I the first to arrive?" Bart asked.

"Yeah?" said Barry.

"Sweet! I win!"

Soon enough, Jay entered into the living room. "I'm here. Thank  **god** I got out of that Nursing Home while I could. So, I guess I'm second then, right?"

"Yep, which means  **I** win."

"You forget, Bart,  **first**  are the  **worst** and  **second** are the  **best**."

"Huh? That's not fair!" Bart protested.

"Kid, you need to learn some modern day meanings and sayings.  **Then** maybe you can complain to me." Wally, the last of the speedsters arrived, standing behind the sofa, slightly out of breathe. "Am… am I the last one?"

"Which means you're  **also** the one who forgot to get dressed," Jay joked.

"Oh, I hate this! I'm  **always** last!" Wally took a seat on the armrest of the sofa, while Jay sat in the recliner chair.

"So, if you haven't heard this," started Barry, "but  **Gorilla Grodd** is back."

"Gorilla Grodd?" said Bart. "So wait, is he like, an  **actual**  gorilla or something?"

"Yeah, and he talks too," explained Wally. "Not to mention he  **stinks.** Seriously, do those guys know what a  **bath**  is?"

"No kidding," agreed Barry. "Now, Grodd's revealed a new  **Gorilla City** outside of Central City. This smells trouble."

"Apparently it wasn't a good smell," joked Jay. "Hm... What do you propose we do, Barry?"

"I propose something," spoke Wally. "What if we infiltrated  **inside**  of Gorilla City? Find out what they may or may not be planning?"

"Last time I did that back in their city in Africa, they immediately caught me," said Barry. "And I'm certain they have those same security measures in this new city they've built."

"But we won't know if we don't try it," said Wally.

"My answer is no, Wally. I can't risk it, not this time."

"So… anyone else got any ideas?" asked Jay. "Bart? Barry? Wally?  **Iris?** "

"I… might," she answered. "They're setting up public tours for anyone to go inside of Gorilla City; as a  **first look**  inside."

"When are they setting those up?" asked Barry.

"The first one is tomorrow," answered Iris. "We could try to go to one of those."

"Hm... Well, Wally, Looks like you're plan  **might**  work after all."

"Are we all going in together, then?" questioned Wally.

"No. Iris and I will.  **You** and Bart have school, and Jay's got that Nursing Home stuff to deal with."

"Aw come on!"

"Sorry, but I can't make you miss any school time, for both of you."

"Urgh. Fine," he said upsettingly. "So, we've got that covered, congratulations, Aunt Iris."

"On what?" asked Jay.

"Iris and I are going to have a child," revealed Barry.

Bart's eyes widened. "You  **are?!** " he screamed. "That's awesome!" Bart walked over to Iris, staring at her stomach. He smirked. "Hehe."

"What?" she asked him.

"Oh, nothing," he replied back. "You'll find out eventually." Barry and Iris looked at each other, concerned. "Trust me; it's not as bad as you think it is. You'll be surprised when you see it."

* * *

**To be continued in The Flash Issue 4!**


	4. Welcome to Gorilla City! Part 4

**Gorilla City; Prison Chambers:**

Two Gorillas', wearing police gear, carrying machine guns over their shoulders and holding stun rods in their hands drag Kid Flash over to his cell. They open a steel door up and flung him inside. He hit the floor hard, and the Gorillas closed the prison doors. Kid Flash turned over on his back and inspected his surroundings. The cell was messy, and smelled of Gorilla feces. There was a glass wall right next to the steel door, allowing him to see out of the cell. He then looked over and found that Jay was also in the prison alongside him. "They caught you too?" asked Wally.

"Yep," answered Jay deadpan.

Wally checked his neck and felt some sort of device encased around his neck. " **Inhibitor collars** ," said Wally. "Great. Now we can't even use our powers to get out."

"Yep. So we're stuck here."

"And we have no way to get out. Awesome.  **Real** awesome... like, you have no idea how fantastic this really is. My parents are going to  **kill** me."

"They can't kill you if you're stuck in here, kid."

"Yeah, true. Maybe this won't be so bad, after all."

"You say that, but yet you'll  **see** what we've got planned for you two."

The two of them then saw Gorilla Grodd walking up to their cell and standing before them, behind the glass wall. He fixed his tie first before he spoke. "It was only a matter of time before one of you  **speedsters** made an attempt to stop what I've been doing," berated Grodd. "I've got  **two** of you in my possession. Where's the other one?"

"Actually, we have another speedster with us now, so it's really  **two**."

"Another Flash? Yeesh. If he or she's as easy to take out as you two were, then I won't have any problems with him or her."

"It's a him," corrected Wally.

"Thank you," replied Grodd. "What were you two's intentions by infiltrating Gorilla City?"

"Uh, well, how about the fact that we're not  **stupid,** and that unlike everyone else, we  **know** you're up to no good," accused Wally. "We now know what you intend on using that big orb thing for."

"I know. I smelled you in the room. No matter, you can't do anything now, not with those inhibitor collars on. You're trapped in there until my scientists decide to find some use of you two. Which maybe  **sooner**  than you think. Now, I must depart. I need my beauty sleep. I have a  **big** day tomorrow." Grodd smiled, and then went off.

Wally looked back at Jay concerned. "Did… did he imply they were going to experiment on us?" asked Wally worryingly.

"Yep," Jay responded.

"... Yeah, we've gotta find a way to get out of here."

"Yep."

* * *

**The Next Day; The Allen's House:**

All three of the Allen's were relaxing in their living room, streaming a movie on Netflix. Barry and Iris were sitting on the couch, with Iris' head resting on Barry's shoulder, and his arm around her body, while Bart sat in a chair, with his legs over the armrest and his head lying on the opposite armrest. Barry and Iris seemed to have been enjoying what they were watching, but Bart on the other hand seemed confused and lost at to what's going on.

"I don't understand," complained Bart. "So if she's dating that guy, and he's cheating on her with that guy, but that guy's actually sleeping with that girls best friend, who happens to be related to the first guy's sister, but she's also seeing three other people, all the while, someone of them may or may not be brothers or sisters… man, I don't remember relationships ever being  **this** complicated."

"They usually aren't," said Iris. "This is a movie afterall. It's over exaggerated for the sake of comedy"

"Yeah, a really  **messed** up comedy if you ask me." He then stared over to Iris' stomach, and grinned. "Hehe. I can't stop laughing."

"About what?" asked Barry.

"About the fact that Grandma Iris is pregnant with my parent."

The two were silent for a second. Then Barry chuckled as well. "Yeah that is kinda funny now that I think about it. So I'm going to assume you won't be telling us anything about the baby- or your dad and/or mom?"

"Correct," said Bart. "I ain't telling you two anything. I wanna keep things a mystery. But I'll tell you guys  **this** much; you're in for a big surprise coming soon."

"That's a good thing, right?" asked a concerned Iris.

"Oh yes."

Their conversation was then cut short by the ringing of the phone. Iris moved her head up so that Barry could get up and pick the call up. He grabbed the phone and brought it over to his head. "Hello?" asked Barry.

"Barry, do you where Wally might of gone?" It was Mary West calling him, in a very concerned tone.

"I would assume he'd gone back home," told Barry. "Same goes for Jay. Why, is he not there?"

"He hasn't returned any of our calls at all. We asked him to return home by dinnertime, but he never came back. We've been up at night waiting for him to return home."

"Oh, crap..." muttered Barry.

Bart and Iris looked over at Barry. "What's wrong, honey?" asked Iris.

"Wally didn't return home apparently," informed Barry. "They don't know where he is, and he hasn't returned their calls."

" **What**?" bursted Iris. "You mean Wally's missing?"

Barry brought the phone back to his face. "Are you sure he didn't text you saying where he went?"

"No, I believe his phone may be dead," spoke Mary through the phone. "Please, do you know any idea where he may have gone? Rudy and I are worried  **sick** for him."

"He left with Jay. Maybe he told him where he might've went," theorized Barry. "Iris, here, talk to your sis, I'll go call Jay."

Iris took the phone from Barry, whistle Barry pulled out his cellphone and began to dial the number of the Nursing Home Jay and Joan were staying at. A new voice could be heard echoing through the telephone, a deeper voice. One that came from an middle aged man. "Rudy?" said Iris. "Is that you?"

"Yeah it is," spoke Rudy. "Mary's taking a seat. Is Barry calling up Jay?"

"He's doing it right now."

"I hope to  **god** that Wally's got a good explanation as to why he's out. It better be a  **good** reason too."

"Stop chastising your son, Rudy," advised Iris. "Wally's a kid. Kids do stupid things all the time.  **You and I** of all people should know that. We were rascals in the good old days."

"Just wait till you have to be a parent, sis. You'll be in for a real surprise."

"And I await the day when I  **do** become a parent, bro."

Meanwhile, Barry is still on-hold for Joan Garrick to pick up the line. She does eventually. "Hello?" spoke Joan. "Who is this?"

"Hi, Joan, this is Barry," he said to her. "How've you been at the Nursing Home?"

"Barry...?" said a confused Joan. It took her a moment to realize whom she was talking to again. "Oh! Barry! Of course! Silly me. I'm fine; the Nursing Home's a very nice place. Very comfortable."

"That's nice. Question; do you know where Jay may be?"

"Jay hasn't come back for a while now. I'm going to assume he's out late again, as usual."

"You mean he hasn't come back since he left last night?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"I ask because Wally's not back home either, and he and Jay both left at the same time. You don't suppose you have any idea where Jay or Wally might be?"

"I wouldn't have a clue. He would've told me where he would've gone though."

"Great," Barry muttered out under his breath. "Well, thanks for your help anyways. Don't worry too much about Jay, we'll see where he could be. Bye, Joan." Barry hung up the call and turns over to Iris. "Joan says that Jay never returned back to the Nursing Home."

"Then that means both him  **and** Wally are missing," stated Iris. "Oh, god, I hope they're alright."

"But where do you think they could be?" asked Bart.

"I don't know," answered Barry. "But I'm worried  **sick** for their safety. We've gotta find them..."

* * *

**Gorilla City; Prison Chambers:**

The situation with Jay and Wally has not gotten better. Jay lies back to the wall, hopelessly waiting for Gorillas to arrive and take them to their doom, while Wally makes a ruckus by banging his fists on the thick glass preventing them from escaping. With their powers nullified, there is no way out; they're stuck, and could soon meet their fate at any moment now. "Grrra!" yelled Wally. "Let us out! Let us out now!"

"Give it a rest, kid," suggested Jay. "They'll let us out when they want to  **kill** us, so you might as well wait for them to take us."

"Don't tell me you're just going to give up," said Wally. "We might as well  **try** to get ourselves out of here."

"There  **is** no way out, kid!" boldly stated Jay. "We're stuck here. Stop banging on the glass and sit down."

"Fine," sputtered Wally, and he took a seat beside Jay. "Least I'm trying to find a way to escape."

"By what? Causing a large brouhaha on the glass?"

"I was running out of ideas, ok? We're literally trapped in a box, and that glass wall is there just to spite us, and all the other prisoners here."

"We could try to break that glass with a rock," suggested Jay. "Or dig ourselves our own tunnel."

"And how are we gonna get a rock? Or the tools to make a tunnel?" asked Wally.

"We'll  **make**  one. With our  **bare hands**."

"That's gonna take awhile."

"Then we might as well get started on it now."

"We speedsters have healing factors, right?"

"I think so."

"Kay. That way I know that my hands aren't going to be ruined beyond repair."

"You  **kid's** these days. Won't even bother to get your hands dirty when needed."

"And I also like to  **keep** my hands the way they are, thank you very much-"

There was a loud tap on the glass that rung the entire room with the after sound of that tap, made by the tip of an electric baton from one of the Prison Guards. The Guard snarled at them. "Quiet, you two!" yelled the Guard, and he continued on his routine.

"Well excuse us for bonding," whispered Wally.

"So, I'll get started on that tunnel," stated Jay. "You get busy making us a rock for us to break out of."

"Hold up," said Wally. "Let's not rule that out juuuuuuuustyet. Are we  **certain**  that there isn't another way out of here?"

"Look, Wally. We've tried everything that we can. There's no other way we can get out. Just accept the fact that you're nails are gonna chip a little bit, ok?"

"Urgh.  **Fine.** But if this doesn't end up working, I'm never talking to you again."

"You'll be fine. You'll thank me later when this ends up-" As Jay pressed his hands against the wall, his arms completely phased through the wall. He looked back, confused, to see the wall staticing up. The part of the wall dematerializes out to reveal a giant hole in the wall, disguised with a cloaking device. Jay and Wally looked at each other puzzled.

"Wow," said Wally. "Someone was so kind enough that he dug us a whole for us before we even came here."

"Welp, let's go in it then," said Jay. Jay climbed up into the hole, and Wally followed behind. The hologram resurfaced behind them, blocking anyone from knowing they've escaped.

They trenched through the tunnels, climbing up steeped hills and sliding down slopes made through this long hand made pathway. When they saw a glimmer of light, they followed through till they reached the end of the line, dropping a couple feet into a narrow hallway containing a large ventilation system. Jay and Wally looked around to see their surroundings. Wally pointed towards the hallway to the right of them. "Looks like we only have one way to go," said Wally. "Forward."

The two continued on, traveling through the hallway. Above them, there was a dark furred Gorilla, following them, grabbing pipes to move. He stayed as quiet as possible. When the two reached the end of the hallway, where there was an even bigger ventilation system.

Tables were laid out with an assortment of tools and metal bands dumped into white boxes. There was a grey furred ape sitting at one of these tables, with a metal band around his head. Before either of the two could make a move, the ape, with blue fur that was following them jumped down behind them and pulled out an automatic rifle on the two. The grey haired ape also quickly pulled out a blaster at point blank towards them. Another ape with black fur also came in carrying two uzi shaped pistols as well. "Hands up," the Grey Ape said. Jay and Wally stuck their arms up. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the Grey Ape.

"My names Wally, and this is Jay," explained Wally. "We. Are. Human."

"Why did you word it like that?" asked the Ape.

"His attempt at talking ape," said Jay. "Which doesn't work, considering we've heard you guys talk. Gorilla Grodd took us in as prisoner. And I'm going to take a wild guess that we were in  **your** cell. Neither of you are a fan of the Grodd, huh?"

The Apes pulled pulled back their blasters from the two, identifying them as non-threats. "No. I'm not," the grey ape answered. "In fact, I  **loathe** everything about him. My name's Solovar." Solovar then points to his two compatriots, first to the blue haired ape, then the black one. "These two are Nnamdi and Ulgo respectively. They're my nephews. We, along with many other apes like us escaped our captivity from the French and their experimentations on us. We sought a new place to live in; one that would suit our new enhancements."

"So you built Gorilla City… near Central City?" commented Wally.

"We picked this city because we wanted our new start to be in the country that Grodd felt was the strongest in diversity, and economically. And also, what I discovered early on, their attempts to get revenge on the  **Flash**. Say, you two look a lot like him, too."

"Yeah, well, I'm Kid Flash," said Wally. "And this is the  **first** Flash, from the Reagan era."

"I doubt he even knows who Reagan is," replied Jay.

"That's besides the point right now," interrupted Solovar. "The point is, Grodd is building a machine that will allow him to control the minds of everyone in a fifty mile radius for a start. And it just gets worse from there."

"Yeah, about that…" said Wally. "They plan on launching that thing, like, tomorrow."

"Dear god. Then we're running out of time," said Solovar. "We  **must** stop Grodd before he even gets a chance to launch that machine."

"How do you suppose we do that?" asked Jay, crossing his arms.

"Here, put these on your heads." Solovar handed them two metal bands. They take the bands and place them around their heads.

"What are these suppose to do?" asked Wally.

"To keep you safe from Grodd's mind control machine," answered Solovar; then he looked down to the collars Jay and Wally were wearing. "Oh yeah. I suppose you want me to remove those collars off of you?"

"That would be helpful, yes," stated Jay.

"This'll take just a second." Solovar walked over to Jay first. He pulled out a keycard and stuck it into a slot, which unlocked the collars. He then moved on to Wally, and did the same thing to his collar as well. The two speedsters were now free from their confinements, and can now use their powers freely.

"Finally, we're free," said Wally. "But just for the record, the five of us, versus an entire  **nation** of gorillas isn't going to be enough."

"Agreed," said Jay. "We're gonna need to get Barry and Bart here too. Do you have any way of contacting people outside of Gorilla City?"

"We do, but every call in or out of this city is monitored and tracked," answered Nnamdi. "There'd be no way we can contact your friends without getting detected."

"Fine by me," Jay responded. "They're not going to detect an incredibly high sound frequency." Jay then directed his head up to the ceiling. He widely opened his out. Solovar and his nephews waited to hear something coming out of Jay's voice, but there was nothing. All they could see was he mouthing words, and a slight ringing in their head. Wally, on the other hand, could hear what Jay was saying.

"What did you say?" asked a curious Ulgo.

"Just sent a little  **message**  to our friends," answered Jay. "Hopefully they get it..."

Afternoon; The Allen's House:

Iris and Bart continued to search for anything that may help them find Jay and Wally. Through emails and phone calls from friends of the two, they found nothing about their possible whereabouts. Zooming in from the front door was Barry, who took a patrol in Central City to search for their missing friends. "Find anything?" asked Bart.

"Can't find them," answered Barry. "I've patrolled both Keystone  **and** Central City twice just to double check. We're at a loss. We're running out of ideas. But we're not giving up yet. Think; where could they be?"

As they pondered about places that the two might've went to, Barry and Bart could hear Jay's voice creped into their eardrums. "Hey, Barry," said Jay's voice. They were dazed for a moment.

"Jay?" asked Bart. Iris was clueless as to what's going on.

"Wally and I are in Gorilla City. We were captured, but we've managed to find some help from a couple friendly Gorillas. You two need to get into Gorilla City now. Grodd's is planning something this afternoon, so hurry up you slowpokes! Just follow the sound waves of my voice," ordered Jay's voice.

Barry turned over to Iris. "They're in Gorilla City, and they need our help to stop Grodd. Oh, boy, I'm going to  **kill** them for getting themselves caught in there."

"Yeah, let's worry about that later, granddad," Bart said, already dressed in his Impulse costume. "Let's just go and kick some gorilla butt."

A second passed and Barry was now in his Flash costume too. "Let's get to it," he said convincingly. Iris got up and got close to her husband. "Be safe," she said to him. " **Both** of you stay safe."

Barry kissed Iris on her forehead. "We will," he whispered to her. "I promise. Alright, you ready, Bart?"

"Ready," Bart responded back.

"Then let's stop  **monkeying**  around and get to Gorilla City." The two then zoomed out of the house, shutting the doors behind them. Iris sat back down and chuckled a bit.

"Oh, Barry," she said. "He  **really** needs to stop making those jokes."

Saturdays were always busy days for Central City. With no school, and most jobs all not working on the weekends, people are freely out doing what they so pleased; shopping, eating at fancy restaurants, or hanging out with friends.

Central City was no utopian town that jumped out of a science fiction novel like Metropolis was, or a gothic cesspool cluttered with crime and poverty like Gotham City. Central City was it's own city; it's own beast of it's own. It was fun, and adventurous, with it's own heroes who matched that ideal of the city. That spirit of fun and adventure was no different on any other day, as both Barry and Bart, while rushing their way over to Gorilla City, would usually play around with their surroundings.

Barry, while speeding through a street with lots of traffic, climbed over the hood of a taxi car and leaped onto a building, then starting running on the walls of the building.

Bart on the other hand, continued on his path on the ground, keeping up with Barry. However, it came time for Bart to show off himself, by leaping on to a building as well, and launching himself across the street, acting like a pinball, zigzagging across buildings. They met back up with the both of them smirking at each other. "Guess I won that time at who could out-show off one another," stated Bart.

"This means I'll have to try harder next time!" Barry replied back. They then approached the highway, where they got onto Route 89, heading their way over to Gorilla City...

Gorilla City:

Jay, Wally, Solovar, Nnamdi and Ulgo waited patiently for Barry and Bart to arrive. Wally played thumb wars with Jay, who was beating him with every game, while Solovar was busy building more metal bands. Ulgo watched Jay and Wally thumb wrestle, while Nnamdi spent his time polishing the weapons.

Then, a red outline and a red and white outline zoomed into the room and stopped at their tracks, and a gush of wind brushed up against everyone in the room. Barry and Bart have finally arrived. " **Finally** ," Wally complained. "Took you long enough to get here."

"You two are in  **big** trouble, I hope you realize that," said Barry.

"Yeah, save the punishment for later," said Jay. "Solovar, maybe you should fill them in with what Grodd's doing..."

* * *

**To be concluded in The Flash Issue 6!**


End file.
